<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kereta ini melaju terlalu cepat (meet me there) by jaembinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196676">kereta ini melaju terlalu cepat (meet me there)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaembinn/pseuds/jaembinn'>jaembinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>selamat ulang tahun [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Open Ending, Open to Interpretation, Sad Choi Soobin, Sad Choi Yeonjun, based on nadin amizah's "kereta ini melaju terlalu cepat", could be major character death, just yeonbin on a train, like REALLY really symbolic, symbolic, who knows - Freeform, yes they're finally established</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaembinn/pseuds/jaembinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The train moves fast, and Yeonjun holds Soobin's hand a little tighter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>selamat ulang tahun [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kereta ini melaju terlalu cepat (meet me there)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finally!! a yeonbin interaction in my own yeonbin series &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train moves fast, and Yeonjun holds Soobin's hand a little tighter.</p><p>"Cold, hyung?"</p><p>"No." Dull memories of train stations, scary stories in the middle of the night, stars dropping, dimples, screams of disappointment, and tired backs litter around the shaky windows. The sound the train makes is annoyingly loud, juggling back and forth on the tips of Yeonjun's ears. Like, his parents. Surprisingly, Yeonjun's eyes start to well at the thought of letting things go by the train. "Just wanted to hold your hand."</p><p>"But your hand," Soobin sighs. "I can feel it, it's cold."</p><p>Yeonjun looks around, noticing how empty the train is. It's just the two of them now, and so he laughs. Tears still clumping into one. "Just, hold me tight, please."</p><p>"Okay," Soobin laughs along, and Yeonjun can feel his own ground trembling the moment he reached the sight of Soobin's own tears, falling as well. "Okay, hyung."</p><p>"Soobin-ah," Yeonjun whines, his lips shake for the first time that night and he can't help but to let a quiet sob outreach their emotions whilst throwing his arms around Soobin, face hiding on the younger's neck. His heart hurts, so much, so scared of what's about to happen to the both of them and all of the strong image that he's had taken care of this whole time, are now completely gone. He feels like his own four year old self, terrified of his unsolved lego pieces. Now's not that different, the pieces still aren't there. "I'm sorry, please don't cry."</p><p>"I can't," Soobin's whispers come out trembling, weak hands trying their best to caress his hyung's back. But then he giggles in between tears, and Yeonjun doesn't know if they were genuinely happy giggles or not. "I almost lost you."</p><p>"You didn't," The train stops, Yeonjun leans back. "I'm here, hyung's here."</p><p>Between the sniffles and sincere frantic nods Soobin makes, Yeonjun's body leans forward again, shaky hand holding the younger's cold face and their lips met. It's soft, and yet sloppy from the amount of salt covering their faces, and Yeonjun knows the train hasn't actually stopped this whole time. It's still moving, excruciatingly, painfully fast with people chasing the train, knocking on the dirty windows yelling, 'Get out of there!' but that's not true. It's moving fast, no one could've had the superpower to knock. Yeonjun then sighs through the kiss, moving them slow unlike the train, and he just knows no one in this world could ever go against them.</p><p>The train shrieks in anger as Soobin lets go of the kiss, still flushed. "You promise?"</p><p>"I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best."</p><p>"What if," Soobin ignores his hyung's statement, looking away. "What if the train stops?"</p><p>There's a smile on Yeonjun's lips, a weak one, but his finger doesn't stop wiping the baby blue tears off the younger's rosy cheeks. "It won't. The engineer has been doing a great job lately."</p><p>"You don't know anything about trains, hyung."</p><p>Yeonjun's smile falls off at that, "But we've been here for a long time. We get on trains everyday, remember?"</p><p>Something about Yeonjun's sentence cracks the window open, Soobin's heart too. And so the younger one holds the pain down his throat, more tears lavishing his line of sight. "I know."</p><p>Their hands hold each other even tighter.</p><p>"Then why," Yeonjun asks, both to himself and Soobin. "Why are you crying again? What are you worried about?"</p><p>Without a second of doubt, Soobin answers. "Myself."</p><p>"You didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>"No," Soobin wipes his own cheeks angrily. A sob escapes his lips and through the windows. "I'm gonna have to leave you."</p><p>"But you're here.. with me?"</p><p>"That's the point, hyung!" Yeonjun flinches, scared of the sudden outburst. "You don't know anything about trains, you- people- people leave one by one. That's how trains work, okay? Now we're-"</p><p>Soobin stands up, head turning right and left and he lets out a frustrated sigh. More tears, more pain on his throat. More cracks on the windows, more knocks. And Yeonjun knows, the train's still moving fast. "We're alo- we're- no one's, no one's here with us. It's our turn. The next stop is near, someone has to leave and I d- I don't think I can imagine you leaving, hyung."</p><p>"Then let's not leave," Yeonjun mutters, voice surprisingly gets softer unlike the younger. "Both of us."</p><p>"You don't understand!" Soobin sobs, his whole body is shaking like the machines under the train. Yeonjun stands up, aware that he should not give up just now. "Hyung, you're gonna- I d- I can't, I don't want you to-"</p><p>"Baby," Yeonjun holds the taller one close, arms surrounding him in a warm embrace and Soobin could only cry out every breath he has. The train suddenly goes on a slow motion, the knocks stopped, no wind coming through the cracked windows. It's just the two of them now. "It's okay, I got you. Hyung's got you."</p><p>"I just don't wanna lose you, hyung," Soobin slurs, fingers tightly grabbing Yeonjun's jacket. "I'm scared.."</p><p>"You won't, you're not gonna lose me," Yeonjun nudges him to sit down. "And that's why you're right, one of us has to."</p><p>
  <em>Has to what?</em>
</p><p>"Leave," He continues. "We can't force things out."</p><p>The knocks are back again, the wind is loud, the train is moving too fast.</p><p>"Hyung," Soobin whines. His childlike self takes over. "I'm scared."</p><p>"No need to," Yeonjun smiles through the blurred sight, cinderella shoes visible. "I'm already scared."</p><p>The train slows down.</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"I don't know," Yeonjun shrugs, knives stabbing his throat. "Lots of things."</p><p>"Including me?" Soobin pouts, lips shaking.</p><p>"No," and Yeonjun can't help leaning forward, one more kiss to last forever. A short one, but he hopes it lingers for eternity. "You know you're my only sense of consistency every time I watch horror movies, right?"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Yeonjun sees a streak of blue hair covering Soobin's eye, he gently puts it away. "Yeah, I hate scary movies. You do too. But I knew that every time I look away from the movie, you're always there."</p><p>The train lets out an announcement, the next stop is near.</p><p>"You're always there and," Yeonjun laughs, refusing to let go. "Your cute dimples made me realize that this might not be real."</p><p>"The movie, the popcorn, everything isn't," Yeonjun pauses. "The train, the knocks, the angry people, my parents, the windows, the smart engineer. They're not real, but you are. And right then and there, I don't feel scared anymore. Why would I be?"</p><p>"I wake up, and you're there too. No more scary thoughts from the movie. It's just," a tear slips out of Yeonjun's eye and that's it, he can't let the pain surge more. "It's just you and me."</p><p>A shriek comes out of the train, as if it's reminding them that the show's over. No more drama to watch. Soobin then hugs him, hugs them both. "Okay, you and me, hyung."</p><p>A loud machine sound tips off, annoyingly loud and painful to their ears. The doors automatically opened and Yeonjun stays still, waiting for the warm embrace to be kept inside his mini polaroid of memories. "You should leave."</p><p>"Hold on," Soobin sighs, still holding.</p><p>"Soobin?" Yeonjun can hear people from afar. Probably waiting for Soobin to let go.</p><p>"I know," Soobin laughs. Yeonjun laughs along, adoring the swelling parts of the younger's face. "Sorry, it's just, you feel like my teddy bear back at home."</p><p>"You're gonna meet your teddy soon, don't worry," Yeonjun smiles, the hug is no longer there. "Now go."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Soobin hops off the train, height is now a lot more shorter than Yeonjun. "Meet me there, Bin-ah." <em>I love you.</em></p><p>"Meet you where?"</p><p>"I don't know," Yeonjun giggles on his seat. "Anywhere."</p><p>"Not sure what you're trying to say there, hyung." <em>I love you too.</em></p><p>And so the train closes the doors, leaving Yeonjun terrified. Beyond terrified than he could ever imagine. He screams out, "Soobin-ah!" but nothing goes out of his throat. No more knocks on the windows, no cracks, the wind is safely flowing outside the train, the engineer gets back on his work, and once Yeonjun ran to the windows to see Soobin, he can only see the scary movies, and what seems to be Soobin holding Yeonjun's hand to lessen the unnecessary worry and the morning after that, passing by the train so quick.</p><p>Yeonjun sits back down, holding his own hands a little tighter, cold. A little scared of what kinds of people will be filling the train one by one. But he shouldn't be, because Soobin will be there too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can interpret this fic however you like. i'd LOVE to hear your thoughts and theories about it &lt;3 kudos are always appreciated too!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>